Scarlet Consecration
The Scarlet Consecration is a chapter of the Scarlet Crusade that never fell to any sort of corruption. It serves as a loyal organization to the idea of retaking the last lands that are the Kingdom of Lordaeron. However with its biggest supporter the Grand Alliance entering peace talks with the Horde under Vol'jin, The Consecration moves its attention away from the Forsaken and towards a radical human terrorist group. The Army of the Truthful. Well Known Members Highlord - * Silvis Ravenloke High Council - * Kolman Raginwald * Thorallas Bentham * Vallandis LeCriox * Deorson Snow * Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II * Desmond "the Spellweaver" Maxson Ranks (Tier 2 ranks all hold the same authority) Alt/OOC This rank is for the alternatives characters that are either too low level, do not qualify to be in the Consecration, or are not regulated enough. Any guild member is welcome to bring in all the alts they want, but make sure to let the officer know who you are, so a guild note can be made, and identification goes smoothly.( As an alt you may have any race or class however if you are caught rping in a restricted class or race and claim affiliation with us you will be warned then removed immediatly if the behavior continues. All alts will have 4 days to create an rp toon that complies with the SC rp requirements and achieve a level minimum of 60.) (An Interview must be taken before your character can be IC in the guild.) Initiate These members have joined the order and have finished with the proper interview, but have yet to take the oath (Member must wait until an oath swearing event is done that week) Oathsworn These are members who have sworn the oath to the chapter and are willing to lay down their lives for it and its members, this rank makes up the bulk of the order. (This is a Teir 1 rank for everyone) Crusader The very meat and bone of the Consecration. The advanced soldier. Trained and vigilant, each one stands ready to deal out pain and defend the Light with their lives. (Teir 2 for warriors and paladins) Cloak There is no tomb or book that has any knowledge written of their work. Many have only heard rumors or disbelieve of their existence. " Rouges, monks and ambush coordinators". All that is known is that these shadows strike hard and fast only to leave nothing behind. (Tier 2 for rogues and monks) Inquisitor The center of our holy charge. They instill righteous fury in our troops that push them to fight harder. " Mainly priests, warlocks, and mages." (Tier 2 for Mages and Warlocks) Knight These elite unites have shown their loyalty to the order and its followers, with unquestioned devotion and commitment above all else these Knights stand a head above their other brothers and sisters as the most elite of the normal Consecration forces. These members are tasked with leading important patrols and missions when Officers are not present. (Teir 3 and final rank for all non Officer approved members) Templar The very mention of this vanguard of the consecration puts fear into our enemies. They are part of our first and our very last line of defense. Field commanders on the battlefield and most trusted safe keepers of not only the Highlord, but the Highcouncil as well. They are the heart of the fight and the motivators of the guild. " Trusted bodyguards and members". To gain this rank one must be first sponsored by either the High Council or Highlord as well as pass a rigorous combat test. Upon finishing the test the soldier will be brought before the council for a vote into the templar order. (Sub-Officer Position that can only be attained from a High Council vote.) High Council These are the eyes and ears of the Highlord and most trusted advisers. They guide her/ his decisions on and off the battlefield. Highly skilled and trained but preferably remain behind the scenes. "Officers of the guild". (These are the leaders of the guild, hand selected by the Highlord to help run the guild.) Highlord The supreme commandant of the Scarlet Consecration's forces and militia. He/she relies on his/her council for advice and strategy as well as commanding missions behind the scenes. OOC Information Requirements to join the guild: # Player must be level 60+ in game # Must be able to speak and type English # Must acknowledge that this is a mature guild with mature content. # Must have a basic understanding of how to Role-play # Must be a Human, Elf, or Half-Elf in character (Worgen who are humans are allowed) # Cannot be: Night-Elf, Dwarf, Gnome, Pandaren or any horde race. Out Of Character Interview: (These are the questions asked by the recruiter before starting the IC interview, results on these questions are static, If the person has been in a guild of questionable quality, has had no experience in Role-play, doesn't plan to be active, or wont attend one event per week, that person fails to pass the interview.) # What other guilds have you been in? # How long have you role-played on Moonguard? # How often do you expect to be active? # Are you willing to attend at least one guild event per week? In Character Interview: (These are the questions asked by the recruiter before inviting the person into the guild, results on answers and outcome are up to the interview's discretion.) # What is your Name? # Where do you hail from? # Why do you wish to join the Scarlet Consecration? # What skills do you have that would make us want you in our order? # Are you willing to swear an oath of loyalty that can only be broken by pain or death? # What is your opinion of the forsaken and the scourge, and how do you think they should be handled? # When faced with a hard and generally accepted evil, will you commit said crime for the greater good? # If your best friend, or closest ally was to be corrupted by an incurable strand of the plague, would you hesitate to end him and save others from possible corruption? # Are you prepared to be disliked and hated by the common folk as we do what is needed rather then what people think is right? # If asked to give your life in service to this chapter of the Scarlet Crusade, will you do so without question? Guild Rules In Character: * The soldier will not disrespect, threaten, or disobey a commanding officer. As well as obey ALL orders from higher rankings unless the order is unlawful. * The soldier will not disrespect or threaten a Fellow Scarlet. * The soldier will not threaten or begin fights with local townsfolk, unless in self defense of the Scarlet's own well-being. * The soldier will work to the best of their ability to promote the prosperity and ability of the Scarlet Consecration. * No fighting with allies or unfriendies will be permitted inside city limits unless you are attacked first. * Breaking the rules above, depending on the severity, will result in one verbal warning. Further violations or misconduct will result in the soldier's separation from the guild and a black list action. Out Of Character: * You are a member of this guild, weather on an alt, or on your main, you represent this guild. Therefore, you will be held responsible for every character you control with the guild name over its head. That means actions like, trolling, and visiting goldshire will result in one warning, followed by removal from the guild. * No drama whatsoever will be allowed in guild chat or any other form of communication within the guild. Each member is to be treated firmly, fairly, and with the utmost respect. * You may have (Non Human ) classes or roles in the guild. However, they will not ascend past the rank of (Alt OOC). The owner of the character must also have a (Human) toon inside the guild for rp purposes. * Voice your opinions. This is a fun, active community. We want to hear your ideas and methods on how we can make it better. * All rp Characters must have a ( Disguise) transmog to blend in with crowds in time of hardship/ war. * All rp characters must have a ( Scarlet) transmog to blend in with our ranks. There is no limit or preference to the transmog as long as it is reasonable. You must have a reasonable transmog to attend official events. (Don't show up wearing green gloves and purple boots.) * If the guild member knows that he/she will be taking extended time away from world of Warcraft exceeding a time frame of 20 days, the member must notify an officer, guild master, in game chat/mail, email, or message. So leadership can put an absence note by your name. Should the member fail to do this and exceed the leave limit of 20 days the member will be removed from the guild along with all alt characters. * Conspiring with an enemy guild at a time of war or unfriendly status will not be tolerated and you shall be removed from the guild. * It is recommended that ALL players make it a goal to attend at the least one event per week to maintain activity. If the soldier fails to attend at least one event per month (unless reasons arise and an officer is notified of the reason) separation from the guild will be initiated. * All members will avoid and or ignore the people listed on the Blacklist, if you fail to do so, this will count as a strike against the guild. (Personal Rp is allowed, but it cannot impact your character in the guild in any way.) Blacklisted: (These are players, or guilds who have been blacklisted by the Scarlet Consecration, people who are on this list, are not to be acknowledged or role-played with in any capacity, all story-lines involving these characters will be ignored by the guild and all of its members.) Blacklisted players: * Durwald Stanner * Nine * Ranith Blacklisted Guilds: * House Stanner Oath of the Crusader ( All initiates MUST take the oath of this brotherhood to advance in rank along with the combat test. This oath can only be broken by a brand of exile. Any refusal of the brand shall result in you being hunted down and slain.) " I do so swear under the Light, by the Sword and Scales of Truth and all the fires of heaven, to undertake this holy Crusade.I pledge to guard heart, spirit, body, and mind from the corruption of this Wound upon the World.I furthermore promise and declare that I shall wage relentless war against the Spawn of the Pit and their manifold legions, as directed by those with charge of this Crusade and whenever opportunity presents, to extirpate and annihilate their execrable race and any who serve them." Recent Activity The March North With the recent violent events in Stormwind, the order decided to move north to a small encampment in Tirisfal Glades. The march was long and dangerous many men were lost breaking through the Forsaken bulwarks to reach the Scarlet Palisade. Rebuilding the Palisade With a new headquarters to launch its men from the Scarlet Consecration now moved its focus to the areas defense, gathering supplies and manpower, the once rundown and damaged bulwark began to show promise for the order. Moving Forward With the Palisade under repair and almost complete the Scarlet Consecration looks to expand its influence and start combating its foe, the Army of the Truthful. Abandoning any attempts to combat the insurgent influence on the Eastern continent, the Order prepares to establish an outpost in Northrend, from where attacks can be made on the heart of this growing threat. The Scarlet Fleet With a need to travel north, and no way to move troops or supplies in mass amounts the order found itself in need of a ship, and a captain who could handle it. With a steady supply of funds being given to the order from supporting Lordaeron nobles, it was easy to find a captain and have a ship built, but this would be no ordinary ship, this would be the pride of the Scarlet Consecration and a monument to how far they had come. Along with the new Flagship two other ships were commissioned. The "Crimson Serpent" and the "Bloody Tide",these ships would act as support for the flagship during its future campaigns. But for now, they awaited their first mission and the completion of the massive warship, the "Highlord's Revenge". Journey North With its main enemy in Northrend, the Scarlet Consecration makes the decision to establish a base of operations in the large northern continent, with battle hardened and loyal crusaders the order sets sail from Stormwind harbor, intent on meeting its supply ships up north at their new base, dubbed, the Scarlet Reach. Crusaders On The Beach After two days at sea the crusaders of the order were eager to make land, however due to the increased pirate activity the decision was made to pull down the white Scarlet sails, and hoist up pirate colors to dissuaded any unwanted contact. Finally they made landfall on a small defensible island to the south west of the Howling Fjord. After landing the small band of pirates who called the island their home were quickly dispatched. However to keep up appearances when the "Crimson Serpent" and the "Bloody Tide" landed, their pirate sails remained intact to continue the ruse. "Silver Fist" Campaign Part 1 “Our mission is to leave the comfort of the Palisade and displace the Forsaken forces all throughout Tirisfal, we will attack and disappear before they even realize it, our camp for the next week will be the outlying tower to the east, after we disrupt the Forsaken here, we will move down south to Silverpine" - Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II On the way, the assembled crusaders encounter Forsaken patrols and even a Dark unnamed Necromancer that swore to see the end of the order's movement south. Promising them that he would be waiting, in Silverpine Forest. Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Scarlet Consecration Category:Lordaeron Guilds